


The Sound of Your Voice

by findingnovember



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, phone talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingnovember/pseuds/findingnovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble I needed to get out of my system. </p>
<p>Steve goes on a mission for nearly a month, four days in and Bucky already misses him too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my Tumblr (captain--elijah)! :)

The smell of timber and white linen flooded his lungs with each breath. His eyes fluttered shut as he curled up into a ball and tried bury himself further into the hoodie.

“I’ll be gone for 28 days Buck. No more no less,” Steve have told him four days ago. He didn’t think he could take it. 28 days without the touch of his lover, without soft lips pressing to his warm skin, or smooth loving words whispered to him in the dark, in their own intimate corner of the world which was the two pressed together heatedly and just feeling. 

No calloused hand would sweep down his back in gentle caresses, nor would nimble fingers play through the long strands of his hair that lay past his shoulders. He wouldn’t be able to gaze into clear azure eyes or touch sunkissed cheeks complemented by long lashes and plush, red lips. There would be no one in the kitchen in the morning, in the bed with him, or in the living room occupying the stool and canvas in front of the window that was open to see the city. It would just be him, alone to do whatever he pleased.

The thought could’ve been a comforting one, the freedom to do what he wanted, but haunted him because there was no anchor to ground him or a gentle hand to hold him back, a soft plea to keep him settled. He wants that. He needs to be kept on his feet, surrounded by a good conscious. He wanted Steve to be there to tell him he loved him, to touch him and make him feel special. But the only comfort he found in the empty apartment were the bed sheets and the worn hoodie that left subtle traces that Steve had been there to do those things.

He reached for his phone and looked at the screen, dialed Steve’s number, and waited.

It only had to ring one time before he heard that deep, soothing tone.

“Bucky? Is everything alright?”

Now it is. “Yes Steve, I’m alright,” he said, his voice a near whisper. He hadn’t used it in the past four days at all so of course it would be a bit more raspy than usual. 

“It’s 3 a.m over there. Why aren’t you asleep?” Steve asked, worry and concern filling his tone. It filled Bucky with reassurance.

“I miss you,” he murmured and licked his lips. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Oh Bucky,” he could hear the fondness accompanying the sadness in his voice, “I miss you too sweetheart.”

Bucky let his eyes fall shut and he smiled. “I-....I really wish you were here. I’m kinda lonely...everyone is too busy to hang out...so I’ve been stuck here the past four days. I want you to come home.”

“I’ll be home soon Bucky, don’t worry. I just got 24 more days to go,” he said, the softness in his voice wrapping around Bucky like a warm blank. “I’m glad you called actually because I’ve got some time off. I was thinking about calling you but I didn’t know if you would be awake or not.”

“I’m always awake,” Bucky said and pulled the hoodie tighter around himself. He shivered slightly and frowned, not having the energy at all to go and fix the thermostat himself. 

“I know you are,” Steve murmured, sounding amused. “You should try getting some sleep though.”

“I want to talk to you,” Bucky said immediately. “I want to hear your voice. I can’t sleep without hearing you. It’s so hard Steve. The apartment feels so empty and I am constantly hearing my own thoughts and I try to distract myself with the tv but I can’t figure the damn thing out and then I get frustrated and think if you were here I wouldn’t be having this problem. Then I look over at your little corner in the living room where all of your art stuff is and my chest hurts and-”

“Bucky..Bucky baby doll, breathe for me,” Steve said softly and Bucky stopped then complied. “There’s no need to get worked up. I know you’re upset and lonely but you gotta stay calm. Don’t work yourself up.”

“I know Steve but-”

“Bucky listen, I want you to get some sleep tonight okay? Then tomorrow when you wake up I want you to get a shower, eat breakfast, get dressed, and I’ll text you a list of places I want you to visit okay?” Steve said and some sort of relief washed over Bucky. A plan. That’s exactly what he needed.

“Shower, eat, dress, and visit places,” Bucky repeated.

“There you go, baby. Do exactly that okay? Explore the neighborhood a little too,” he said, voice tender. “Take some pictures and send them to me.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky murmured and curled more into the hoodie.

“No sir Bucky this isn’t the bedroom,” Steve insisted softly and Bucky blushed a little.

“Sorry, force of habit,” he said and chuckled a little.

“You already sound like you’re feeling better,” Steve replied, relieved. It was quiet over the phone for a moment, the two just listening to each other breathe before Bucky felt his eyes grow heavy. “You’re tired now?”

“Yeah...pretty tired,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Thank you.”  
“No problem sweetheart,” Steve said back, sounding more awake than Bucky. “Get some sleep. I love you.”

Bucky smiled and pulled the blankets over himself. “I love you too.” After a moment they both hung up. Bucky nuzzled his face onto Steve’s pillow, the same timber and white linen except this time he was more at ease. He let sleep take him and slept soundly.


End file.
